


The Elevator

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [11]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “EVERY TIME WE’RE IN THE ELEVATOR YOU'RE ON YOUR DAMN PHONE and it makes it really hard to hit on you” AU





	The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> These two and elevators I swear to God
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes

Every day like clockwork Lauren has to get up at seven am to go to her morning class. It was effort but she had to do it. And every day she got in the elevator and saw the same girl. She was beautiful; sharp jawline, wide brown eyes, a small smile always gracing her face even at this god awful time, tanned skin and an ass that rivalled Lauren’s own.

 

She was stunning yet always on her goddamn phone.   
  
“Seriously, Cheechee, no. No that’s not… dear god I am not having this conversation now.” She’d mutter and just as she hung up the elevator would stop and the girl would get out, going the opposite direction to Lauren.

 

Lauren would stumble into her lecture and wake up slowly. Vaguely listening to the professor as she droned on about the theory of music. It was depressingly boring. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact her two best friends were also in the early morning lecture.

  
“Psst, Laur, wake up.” Normani nudged her and she groaned quietly. They always sat near the back in the middle so it wasn’t too disturbing to anybody else.

 

“What do you want Mani?” Lauren whispered.

  
“Did you see her again?” She asked. Ally sighed deeply and tried to focus while her two friends were talking.

 

“Of course I did. She must have a class at the same time.” Lauren whined. Normani patted her arm.

  
“There there Laur. I’m sure one day you’ll grow a pair and talk to the girl.” Normani snickered. Lauren glared at her and slapped her hand away.

  
“I would if she wasn’t always on the phone to her friend. Or girlfriend. Or boyfriend. Whoever it is she talks to at half seven in the morning.” Lauren hissed, turning to finally focus on the lecture.

 

\----

 

It happened again. Except this time Lauren heard who she was talking to.

  
“Dinah... No... Yes I’ve seen her... No I haven’t talked to her yet... Shut the fuck up, like you’ve grown a pair and talked to… okay fine... Look I’ll see you in a minute.” The girl hung up just as the elevator dinged and Lauren internally groaned again. The girl smiled at Lauren before going her way and Lauren paused for a second.

 

\----

 

Lauren stepped into the elevator and smiled at the girl already there… on the phone.

  
“I swear to fucking God Dinah Jane Hansen… Shut up!... Fine I’ll make a deal with you, if you ask out Normani I’ll ask out my girl.” The girl smirked and Lauren was now drooling over this mystery girl. Clearly she was torn at feeling happy about this Dinah’s response because she sighed, hung up and stared at the phone for a few seconds before the elevator dinged.

 

Lauren was just curious now. Dinah knew Normani. Elevator girl was going to ask someone out if Dinah asked out Normani. Interesting morning and it’s not even eight am.

 

“Mani!” Lauren hissed down the hallway, seeing Normani talking to a tall blonde. Lauren skidded to a stop next to Normani and blinked a few times. “Hi.”

  
“Hey.” The blonde replied with a grin. Normani nudged Lauren’s shoulder.

  
“Lauren, this is Dinah. Dinah this is my friend Lauren.” Normani introduced them. Lauren couldn’t believe her luck.

  
“Um, hi. Do you happen to know a really hot girl? Brown hair, body to die for, brown eyes, ass that could kill me in my sleep.” Lauren asked quickly. Dinah blinked, looked Lauren up and down before smirking.

 

“As a matter of fact I do.” Dinah said before turning to Normani again. “So about that date?” She asked hopefully. Normani nodded bashfully.

  
“Sounds good.” She replied. Lauren smirked at Normani’s actions.

 

“I’ll text you later than Mani-bear.” Dinah winked and walked down the hallway.

  
“Wait-” Lauren called as the door shut behind Dinah. So close.

 

“What was that?” Normani asked as they walked to their normal seats, smiling at Ally.

 

“She knows elevator girl.” Lauren sighed and pulled out a pen.

 

“Damn, I can ask her tomorrow.” Normani suggested, Lauren shook her head.    
  
“No you enjoy your date. I’ll deal with my own girl problems.” Lauren put her head on her desk as they waited for the professor to turn up. Ally leaned over to join their conversation.   
  
“Mani you got a date?” She asked with a grin. “You go girl.”   
  
“Thanks Ally. Yeah, you know Dinah?” Normani asked. Ally nodded.

  
“Yeah, Mila’s best friend.” Ally nodded. 

  
“She asked me out just now.” Normani grinned. Lauren’s head shot up.

  
“You know Dinah?” She asked Ally. Ally nodded slowly. “This Mila chick, she got brown hair, wears crop tops all the time, tanned, brown eyes?” Lauren asked.

  
“Yeah that’s Camila alright.” Ally chuckled. Lauren grinned. She had a name, and so did Dinah which by default meant Camila would have her name.

 

\----

 

Of course this morning would be different. Of course the first morning after finding out Camila’s name it would all go to hell.

 

It started off the same; get up, groan, have breakfast, get in the elevator with Camila who would be on the phone. Except this time Camila was staring at a black screen with a pout. Lauren leaned against the wall and watched Camila who still hadn’t noticed her.

 

Then it all went to shit.

 

The elevator groaned to a halt and the lights flickered out. Camila yelped before the emergency lights came on, illuminating the steel box in a pale green glow.

 

“Relax.” Lauren chuckled. Camila squeaked again, throwing her phone at Lauren who caught it just before it smacked her in the face. “Woah!”   
  
“Oh my God! I am so sorry. I didn’t realise you were in here.” Camila winced and stepped closer to Lauren to get her phone back.

 

“It’s okay.” Lauren reassured the panicking girl. Camila licked her lips and looked around the elevator.

 

“What do you think happened?” She asked. Lauren shrugged.

  
“Don’t know. Don’t care to be honest. I’m missing my lecture because of this.” Lauren replied, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. Camila looked down at her and frowned.

  
“Sorry about that.” Camila said, joining Lauren on the floor, leaning against the wall next to her.

 

“Don’t be. I never really pay attention this early.” Lauren sighed. Camila chewed her lip, thinking something over.

 

“I’m Camila.” She said finally. Lauren bit on her tongue to stop the ‘I know’ coming out her mouth.

  
“Lauren.” She said instead with a smile. Camila grinned back.

  
“I think I know one of your friends.” Camila said nonchalantly. Lauren looked over at her with a smile.

  
“Oh yeah?”   
  
“Yeah. Normani?” Lauren nodded.

  
“She’s got her date today. With your friend Dinah.” Lauren said, resting her head on the wall behind them.

  
“How do you know I know Dinah?” Camila asked, raising her eyebrow.

  
“I heard you on the phone the other day to a Dinah. Not a very common name.” Lauren admitted. Camila hummed. Lauren sighed and stood up, running her hands through her hair. Might as well bring it up now, I mean they’re stuck in here together.

 

“I see you every day in this elevator.” Lauren began, not looking down at Camila. “And every single fucking time you are on your damn phone.” She laughed exasperatedly and Camila stood up, her eyebrows reaching her hairline. She opened her mouth to say something but Lauren kept talking. “And it makes it really hard to hit on you.”

 

Camila snapped her mouth shut and blinked at Lauren. Even in the harsh green light Lauren could see her blushing.

  
“Um…” Camila started. “Sorry about that. Dinah needs to be woken up somehow. And she’ll never leave her phone ringing.” Lauren paused.

  
“No problems with me wanting to hit on you then?” Lauren asked cautiously. Camila laughed and shook her head.

 

“No way. I’ve been working up the courage to ask you out for months. But we only see each other in the mornings and of course Dinah.” Camila admitted shyly. Lauren grinned.

 

“So, I mean, while we’re stuck in here-” Lauren started. Camila lit up before the question was even asked.

  
“If you're asking me out the answer is yes.” Camila interrupted. Lauren grinned and shook her head slowly, taking small steps towards Camila until her back was up against the elevator wall.   
  
“I was going to ask if I can kiss you but sure a date works too.” Lauren said with a smirk. Camila gulped before tan hands gripped Lauren’s jacket and pulled her into a soft kiss.

 

\----

 

Normani and Dinah were walking over to Lauren’s apartment, hand in hand after their date.

  
“Well Laur wasn’t in our lecture this morning.” Normani said. Dinah nodded.

  
“Yeah I haven’t seen Walz all day. Hell I was late to our lecture ‘cause she didn’t call me to wake me up.” Dinah grumbled as they got in the elevator.

 

They got to Lauren’s floor and knocked on her door.

 

“Laur you here?” Normani yelled. There was some cursing and stumbling from inside before the door was pulled open by a flustered Lauren.

  
“Mani! What’re you doing here?” She asked, breathing heavily. Normani looked Lauren over; messier hair than usual, an unbuttoned flannel and some low hanging sweatpants. Normani sighed when she saw the red marks travelling down her neck and some scattered on her abs.

  
“Please tell me you're wearing underwear Laur. How many times have I told you not to open the door like this?” Normani groaned. Lauren looked down and her cheeks turned redder than they already were.

 

“I’ve got a bra on this time.” She pointed out. Normani went to answer when a voice echoed from inside the apartment.

  
“Lo, get your ass back in this bed!” Normani raised her eyebrows when Dinah suddenly gasped, pushing Lauren out the way and storming into the apartment.

  
“Walz get your ass out here!” She yelled, tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. There was a pause before Camila walked out of Lauren’s bedroom, an oversized t-shirt barely reaching her mid thigh. Dinah shook her head. “You miss a lecture to get laid and you don’t even text me.”   
  
“My phone’s out of charge.” Camila replied. “I haven’t charged it yet.”

 

“Clearly you’ve been busy.” Dinah said eyeing Lauren up as she stood next to Camila with a large grin on her face.

 

“Clearly.” Camila hummed. Normani shook her head and pointed at Lauren.

  
“We need to talk.” She said before dragging Dinah from the apartment.

 

“Have fun ladies.” Dinah yelled as the door closed.

 

“Well at least we don’t have to intervene now.” Normani said with a grin. Dinah pouted.

  
“But I was looking forward to operation Camren. I was going to be captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos keep the series going :)
> 
> Also hmu on Tumblr @viper476


End file.
